Resident Evil Outbreak 2 File Mobius
by Masterob
Summary: All hope seemed lost for the eight survivors, but after all they went through, they will NOT go down without a fight, now they aim to get out of the city once and for all, watch their final escape plus extra tales of their struggle ot survive.


The Raccoon City disaster caused several casualties with few survivors, a rookie cop, an average biker girl, a young daughter of two scientists, a UBCS soldier and even a S.T.A.R.S. member among others.

However there was one group of pedestrians that appearently were unable to make it out of the city, however there's more to that story than meets the eye, see the untold stories of the 8 civilians, including their final chance to escape the city.

"_We were foolish to think the zoo might provide refuge, but all that greeted us were approaching footsteps that shook the Planet"_~Sally Lennox.

The Raccoon City zoo was once a place for everyone to see all the wild animals, a place where families can come to enjoy themselves and see the talent of others, unfortunately this time around it's all about the carnage, and even the animals weren't totally safe from the zombies as some zombies were seen feasting on the corpse of a wild rhino. Add to the fact that there was now an even bigger and stronger zombie animal, the biggest animal on the planet.

The 8 survivors approached a nearby restaurant titled 'The Elephant Restaurant', they would have ate there but they feared that the food was contaminated and they could possibly suffer an even more steady infection.

Sally Lennox noticed a sign on a bulletin and decided to read it for her fellow survivors.

"To the citizens of Raccoon City, this is an important bulletin from the Raccoon City police department, riots and looting are being reported around the city at an alarming frequency. We are doing all that we can to bring the city under control and quell the riots, but we recommend that citizens evacuate the area to ensure their safety. We are dispatching helicopters to the following locations. Please bring proper ID and assemble here, Place: Zoo front gate tram terminal, Time : Today at 10 AM. 3 PM. 6PM. 9PM (tentative schedule) This area will soon be cordoned off, so civilians are advised to disperse immediately. Please follow all orders and, above all, remain calm. Signed Augustus Douglas".

Sally looked toward the zoo area, "That looks like the city zoo's rear gate, if a rescue team's on the way we better hurry, I have kind of a bad feeling about this, but it looks like we should check it out"

Espio was the only one who showed little concern.

"So we just gotta make it through that zoo, simple enough", Espio said.

"Simple? SIMPLE! Did you forget that everything in this city turned into monsters! What makes you think the zoo is safe?" Ash asked.

"Better than standing here doing nothing, lets go", Espio said.

"He's got a point, Augustus was a responsible cop so I would take his word, besides what's the worse that can happen?" Sonic asked.

"Oh I don't know, maybe zombie animals..............I mean the wild animals", Ash said.

"I doubt they're any different than the zombies we face now, they're all mindless Sons of Bitches", Sonic said.

"Look last time you trusted this guy he was killed outside the bar", Ash said.

"He led us to safety though, I'll trust his judgement again if you don't mine", Sonic stated.

"Lets hurry up then, the sooner I get out of this hell-hole of a city, the better", Amy said.

They all approached the zoo gate but it was locked.

"Shit, it won't open", Espio said.

"Stand back, I got this", Amy said and used her lock-pick to open the zoo gate lock, "There, simple enough".

"I hope this is a good idea though", Mighty said.

"Whatever, I just don't wanna end up as zombie chow", Amy said as she walked on through.

They all started to go in the zoo, but Sally looked back cause she though she heard something.

"Hey, you coming?" Espio asked.

"Yeah, just a bit worried", Sally said.

"Just remember, it's hunt or be hunted, if you're not ready to fight, you're gonna get killed", Espio said and entered the zoo.

Sally sighed, "Next time I wanna come back on a nice Sunday afternoon".

They all went into the zoo and looked around.

"So far so good", Sonic said.

"It looks calm so far, but that leaves me a bit on the edge", Mighty said.

"Like I said, what's the worse that can happen?" Sonic asked.

At that moment, a zombie elephant rammed it's way through the gate and approached the other survivors.

"You had to ask Sonic, you had to fucking ask", Espio said.

"Just shut up and shoot that Titan", Sonic said and shot the elephant.

Rotor also shot the elephant, the others couldn't do much since they didn't have any guns at the moment, it was hard for them to hold on to a gun since they don't find much ammo,

in contrast to Sonic and Rotor who have ammo on them, but usually not enough or the others to maintain their guns.

They all ran through a gate and were at a huge walkway with some food stands nearby, they were next to a lake with a dock area at the bottom, no boat though, there were two

paths, the straight ahead path led to the elephant show and a path on the left that lead elsewhere.

The group went too the Elephant show gate but it was locked, and this time Amy couldn't pick it, so they needed a proper key.

The Titan stepped over the gate they went through initially and then started charging at them but they moved out the way and ran to the left path and were in front of a building.

There were some zombie hyenas in the area and they started to run at the civilians but they ran out the way, with Sonic killing on of them with his .45.

They ran inside a the nearby building and then Ash spotted a shotgun on the table, "I call Shotgun", Ash said attempting a joke and grabbed the gun.

"Looks like the HQ for the zoo", Amy said.

"Maybe there are some survivors in here, I'll take a look around", Sonic said, and as he walked by a window the titan had burst through the window, causing Sonic to jump back and run to safety.

"That thing just doesn't let the hell up!" Sonic shouted.

"Stay away from the windows, that thing can pull you out and you'll end up dead", Rotor said.

"I think I got that", Sonic said.

"Lets just use the doors, they look safer", Tikal said.

They went inside and they were in the zoo office.

"This place looks free of disaster", Sonic said.

They walked around the room and spotted a key for the Elephant Show gate. "This should get us through that other gate, lets hurry on over there", Sonic said.

"What about that Elephant that's trying to kill us, how are we gonna distract it? Toss him a peanut?" Ash asked.

"Don't be stupid, lets just kill it like we killed the other monsters", Espio said.

"That could be a waste of ammo, we just need to evade it", Rotor said.

"Ok when the time comes, we need to run through the door and run like hell out of the area", Amy said.

Everyone stepped cautiously out of the door, no sign of the titan, so they walked on through to exit the room.

They approached the door but once they opened it, the titan was there ready to attack and it swung it's trunk at the group but they jumped back and ran around the building toward the back area where they saw a second exit down a ladder.

They hopped down and looked toward the gate they needed to go through. "We gotta make a run for it, hope we can make it", Mighty said.

"I'm sure I could", Sonic said with a cocky smirk.

They all ran toward the gate but the titan stood before them and tried to whack them with it's trunk but they all ducked and rolled through with Ash shooting it once in the face with the shot gun.

The titan was angered and tried to stomp on some of the survivors but he missed and Espio took the chance to cut the leg a few times with his knife.

Rotor held the door open for all the survivors to go through and he shot the titan while everyone made their way through and they went through the door and started heading back to the elephant show gate.

"Hurry and open it", Tikal said.

"Relax, I got this", Sonic said and opened the gate.

They walked through and were at the entrance to the Elephant Show that would normally be held at the zoo.

"I remember I used to come here to see the Elephants perform", Ash said.

"I guess the one chasing us is one from this show, maybe deep down it wants a little revenge on us for making it perform", Sonic said.

"Well it does seem a bit cruel to force another animal to perform, what makes us so different than the ones in the zoo?" Sally asked.

"We're smarter", Sonic stated.

"Well most of us are", Amy said, giving a smug look to Sonic, to which Sonic replied y returning the smug look.

They all walked around the area to find a way out, Rotor found a door but it was locked from the other side, "Shit, hope there's another way out".

Ash spotted a ladder nearby, "Hey gang, over here, hurry the hell up!" Ash said and started climbing the ladder.

As everyone else was climbing the ladder, the titan entered the area and walked into the performance circle.

"Oh shit it's back, and I don't think it wants to perform for us", Ash said.

Tikal rushed up the ladder, "Hurry, we need to find a way out!" Espio had also managed to climb up the ladder; Mighty, Sally, Rotor and Amy left the circle area but Sonic was still trapped inside.

"Someone's gotta save him!" Tikal said.

Sonic was shooting the Titan with his .45 but the Titan still wasn't falling.

"I have an idea", Ash spoke on a loudspeaker, "Yo! I need everyone there to distract the Elephant away from Sonic, I have an idea!" Ash shouted, everyone decided to trust Ash and they started chucking stuff at the titan and taunted him a bit.

"Hey asshole! Over here", Amy shouted. Rotor shot the titan with a gun and they caught his attention.

"What are you up to Ash?" Espio asked.

"Just wait and see man", Ash said.

The titan charged at the 4 taunters with the intention of impaling them with it's horns, but in the middle of the charge, Ash closed the gate and caused the titan to crash into the gate, and cause it lowered its's head for the charge, it hit the gate head first and it cracked it's skull a bit.

"Whoa, glad that worked", Ash said.

"Yeah no kidding", Espio said.

Ash spoke on the loudspeaker again, "Yo everyone wait there, Sonic get up here with me, Tikal and Espio, we're gonna explore a nearby door and see if there's a place we can go", Ash said.

Sonic climbed the ladder and followed the other 3 through a door and walked down a hallway and approached some stairs.

On the way down, an infected toucan flew over to them with the intention to attack, but Espio chucked a small wrench at it and knocked it down, then he grabbed his pocket knife and stabbed it 3 times.

"Try following your nose now motherfucker", Espio said and continued to walk down with everyone looking at him strangely.

"I guess he doesn't like Fruit Loops", Tikal said to herself.

They all approached a door and unlocked it and went through and saw their fellow survivors simply waiting for the regrouping.

"Come on, there's another door behind us, lets go", Sonic said.

As they started to move, they noticed the titan trying to get up.

"At least he's trapped behind there", Amy said.

"That gate may not hold him long if he attempts to break out", Ash said.

"Oh that's it", Sonic said and started shooting it's cracked head with the .45, Rotor assisted by shooting with his handgun and Ash assisted with his shotgun and together the trio finished off the titan.

"Try following us now you persistent son of a bitch", Sonic said and put his gun away.

"I feel sorry for it", Sally said.

"Feel sorry for it later, lets go", Amy said and everyone walked through the side door and then through another door and found themselves in a Botanical Garden.

"The flowers here are so pretty", Tikal said.

They noticed a large flowers nearby with a lot of bugs flying around it.

"We should keep away from those things", Sonic said.

"You don't have to tell me twice", Ash said.

"But how are we gonna get through? That flower is blocking the way", Espio said.

Sonic looked up at the rail and saw something he could use to squash the flower, so he ascended the stairs and walked toward a crate and pushed the crate off the rail and squashed the flower.

"Ok, over the crate everyone", Espio said and they hopped over the crate and continued through the botanical garden.

There were still a few bugs in the area, so Espio kept his knife out, just in case and he would cut all the bugs that came too close.

Everyone went through a door and found themselves in a swamp area.

"Shit, the bridge across this swamp is out", Sonic said.

"How the hell do we get across then?" Amy asked.

"We could swim", Mighty suggested.

"We can't swim across there, what if there's something in the water?" Ash asked.

"Well I'm ready to take my chances", Espio said and swam across the swamp area, his swimming caught the attention of some Alligators.

"Oh shit, Espio watch out!" Ash shouted.

Espio swam faster and the gators left the water with him, "Hurry! I'll distract them!" Espio grabbed a nearby pole and started whacking the gators.

Everyone quickly swam across the swamp area, though Tikal was a bit disgusted by the filth of the swamp.

"I hope this water isn't too contaminated", Mighty said.

They got to the other side and Ash used his shotgun on the two gaters to get them off Espio's case.

"Thanks Ash, now lets move on through", Espio said and they all walked through a gate and found themselves in a forest area.

"Where could this place lead?" Amy asked.

They walked through and saw a tower, so they walked up the stairs leading to the door and peeked inside.

"Yo, is anyone in here?" Sonic asked.

No one answered, the place was empty, so they all looked around the area and Sonic saw a tram station in the distance.

"That's where we need to go", Sonic said.

"Sweet, we're getting closer, lets go", Ash said, then noticed some shotgun shells and picked them up.

As they all walked out the tower, Sally spotted a hunting rifle, "Oh a gun, I better pick it up", Sally said and grabbed the hunting rifle and joined the others.

Sonic noticed her with the gun, "Hey Sally, nice gun, makes you look tough", Sonic said and winked.

"I'm not focused on looking tough, I just need this for survival", Sally said.

A hyena ran at the group but Ash blew it's face off, "Boom, right in the kisser sucka!" Ash stated.

"What's our next path?" Mighty asked.

Espio noticed a mobile food stand next to the wall, he seemed a little suspicious and wondered why the crate was there, so he pushed it out the way and noticed a hole.

"There's our next path, everyone through the hole", Espio said.

"That sounds kinda dirty, and I don't mean the dirt on the ground", Ash said while chuckling, only to have Espio and Amy whack him on the head before they proceeded on crawling through the hole.

Once everyone reached the other side, Rotor stopped them all from going any further, "Careful, I think something's here", he was correct as a lioness was roaming the area freely.

"You think that thing was infected as well?" Mighty asked.

"Infected or not, that thing will kill us either way", Espio said.

Sonic aimed his .45 carefully and shot the lioness right in the brain, "That takes care of that"

"There's another!" Ash shouted, referring to one about to pounce on the group but Ash blew it back with his shotgun. The Lioness stood so it could attack again but Ash shot it again and killed it.

"Phew, that was close", Ash said.

"Look, the zoo gate, lets get the fuck out of here", Espio said, pointing to the Zoo's front gate.

The group walked toward the gate but it had a chain lock on it.

"Motherfucker!" Sonic shouted.

"Lets stay calm, there's probably a way to unlock this", Sally said.

Amy started picking at the lock but nothing, "I can't get it open, we'll need to find the key", Amy said.

They started to look around the area while Rotor, Sally, Espio and Ash went into an animal showroom.

"This is the place the animals would perform", Ash said.

"No shit, lets just see if we find the key, I'll check up at that tower", Espio said, referring a tower that watched over the stage.

Espio went to the tower and started to climb, once he reached the top, he was face to face with a Lioness.

"You're gotta be kidding me", Espio said and then evaded a slash from the lioness and then moved when it leapt at him.

Espio dropped down on the Lioness and proceeded to slash it to death by using his pocket knife on it's neck, "Bitch!"

Sally decided to climb up and she spotted a padlock key.

"Here it is", Sally grabbed it and started making her way down, then she heard a growl coming from behind the stage.

Rotor had his gun ready to attack, once the lioness leapt out, she started shooting it straight away but got tackled back.

The lioness started to stalk Sally and Espio, Espio had a knife ready just in case and urged the lioness to attack, but Rotor got back up and shot the lioness repeatedly in the face and finished it off.

"Lets leave before more show up", Sally said and left with the others.

Espio looked around, "Hm, all these lioness, but where's the Alpha Lion?" Espio shrugged it off and left.

Sonic was seen backing away from a bird area, "Who's the wiseguy that left boxes of Coco Puffs and Fruit Loops there?" Sonic said.

"Some idiot probably", Amy said.

"Hey, I found the key!" Sally said.

"Thank God, lets get the hell out of here now", Amy said.

Sally then opened the gate with the key.

"Finally! We're out, there's the tram station", Ash said.

"Good, now lets just get in", Sonic said.

But unfortunately for them, a lion was making his way to the front gate and landed on the walls of the zoo and let out a roar fit for a king and then landed before the survivors.

"What the hell!" Ash asked.

"Figured the Alpha Lion would show up to avenge his lionesses", Espio said.

The lion approached the group in a Stalker like manner and then leapt at them but Sonic jumped out the way and fired a few shots at it.

Rotor and Ash also fired at the Lion but it simply growled and leapt on top of the tram and then leapt down on them but everyone moved.

Espio jumped on the lion's back and stabbed it a few times while Amy threw some concrete pieces at the lion's face but it still wasn't stopping him.

Sonic tried shooting him again but the Lion rammed Sonic and he hit the wall and then whacked an oncoming Espio with it's paw.

Tikal grabbed a pipe and whacked the Lion in the face but it seemed to only have made him angrier.

"Oh boy", Tikal stated, luckily Mighty tackled the Lion and then stabbed it with a piece of wood but the Lion simply whacked both Mighty and Tikal away.

"This pimp is stronger than his hoes", Ash said, causing Espio and Amy to facepalm.

Sally saw that the Lion seemed unstoppable and remembered her hunting rifle, "Sorry to do this, but I can't let you kill my friends", Sally said and then fired the rifle at the lion and brought it to it's knees.

The lion glared at Sally and went to attack her but she fired another shot that killed it.

"Nice shot Sal", Sonic said.

"Thanks, I feel sorry for it though", Sally said.

"Yeah it's a damn shame ain't it, now lets just get the fuck out of this place", Espio said and went into the tram with everyone else.

Sally sat down after everyone else did, and she thought a lot about what happened.

'I was so sleepy, I only wanted to lie down and take a nap, just a little further and my dreams will be realized, I can't believe I was that naive', the tram had a brief bump that caused a minor crash that caused a small scare in everyone there, 'No matter how tightly I closed my eyes, I simply couldn't erase what I had already seen', Sally looked outside and saw a helicopter crash and a bunch of dead bodies, some already reanimated as zomibes.

The journey was far from over.


End file.
